Don't Smile or Laugh
(#856)|currentvideo=' ' Don't Smile or Laugh Part One (#328) Part Two (#575) Part Three (#813) Part Four (#857)|next=yes|nextvideo= Counter-Strike: Global Offense (1) (#329) Mariya's Stream Announcement (#576) (#814) N/A}} Don't Smile or Laugh, or more commonly known as the "Try Not to Laugh Challenge", are a series of videos that the channel does as part of their React series. The series involves the girls watching a video containing various clips from various sources and attempt to prevent themselves from smiling or laughing. Video Synopsis Part One The first part was uploaded on July 3rd, 2015 and was the 328th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time, in addition to Alexa, participated in the video. The video begins with some of the girls not looking forward to the challenge, Alexa saying that she's going to look miserable the whole time. They play the first video, which is a parody of the ShamWow commercial. Andrea isn't too impressed with the video, while Molly simply sits in confusion. The next clip is that of a child with a stutter and asking a question, which makes Sydney let out a small smile, though says that she is just adjusting her face. Alexa struggles to keep her composure throughout the clip, trying her best to hold her laughter, though she laughs right at the last moments of the video. The next clip is that of an infomercial for a roller brush for pet hair, Mackenzie looking in confusion as to what the product is, while Mars laughs at a comment the guy in the infomercial says about the cat fur getting on his shirt. The next clip is that of two cats on leashes refusing to walk, so they are being dragged by their owners, Sydney saying that her cat does the same thing. One of the cats in the video gets dragged over the other cat, which makes Molly laugh. Mariya comments that the videos are trying to make her laugh but she isn't going to give in to them, as the video changes to that of a person dancing in their room. Mackenzie decides to dance along with the person, while Sydney tries her best to not smile. The next video is that of a dog having a conversation with its owner, some of the girls laugh at the video, while Sydney once again tries her best not to laugh. The video goes back to the infomercial for the brush, Mariya still refusing to give in. The next video is that of a dog laying on the floor and "running", before getting up and running straight into a wall, which Molly finds humorous. Later, the video changes to that of Foxy jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy's, with a voiceover for Foxy who tells the viewer about a pizza, which none of the girls react to. The video switches back to the dancing person, Mars dancing along while Alexa comments that the person has a very small dance area. Later, the video changes to that of a presenter holding a snake and getting attacked by a lizard, Molly refusing to laugh, saying that it's not funny. The video then goes back to the dog and its owner talking, Mariya saying that she wants to laugh, while Andrea and Mars both laugh at the video. Afterwards, the video ends, with Mariya winning the challenge as she did not laugh at a single video. Part Two Part Three Part Four Gallery File:React 7.png|Part One thumbnail File:React 26.png|Part Two thumbnail File:React 59.png|Part Three thumbnail File:React 69.png|Part Four thumbnail Trivia *Part Two is the only React video where one of the first year girls is absent, Mackenzie in this case. *Part Three was uploaded on Stephanie's birthday. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:Alexa Category:Kaylee Category:Maddie Category:Stephanie Category:2015 Category:2016